¿Amigos?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto pensó que conocía todo sobre su mejor amigo/rival Uchiha Sasuke, al menos hasta que conoció a la amiga de este, la adorable y tierna Hinata que provocaba una gran cantidad de emociones en él con solo verla. Si bien Sasuke era un celoso con la chica, no había nada de malo si él solo queria ser su amigo...lo que no sabía es por cuanto tiempo solo soportaría su amistad.


_Quería hacer una historia Sasuhina de amistad, pero salió este naruhina XD bueno algun día escribiré un sasuhina, Naruto no me pertenece pero si la idea de esta historia que es algo cliché, pero que ame escribirla._

 **¿Amigos?**

Había muchas cosas que Naruto conocía de Sasuke, desde su mal humor cotidiano a su odio por sus fanáticas que siempre intentaban violarlo. Realmente a él no le interesaba mucho el mundo de Sasuke, pero como habían sido rivales desde niños y posteriormente a sus actuales 17 años se hicieron una especie rara de mejores amigos, es normal conocerse a un punto que otros no conocen.

Incluso a pesar de su continua distracción, podía decirles una rutina del chico.

Levantarse temprano.

Desayunar.

Alistarse y llegar antes a clases.

Ser el maldito mejor de la clase.

Comer en el tejado.

Más clases aburridas.

Practicar en el club de basquetbol.

Ir a su casa o en ocasiones a la de él para jugar video juegos.

Dormir.

Misma rutina de lunes a sábados, los domingos solía dormir un poco más tarde, pero siempre terminaba haciendo ejercicios o tareas. Nunca entendió que veían las chicas de Sasuke, a parte del físico era un completo Nerd fanático del basquetbol.

Igual era su amigo así Nerd y todo, después de todo él también era fanático a ese deporte.

Naruto solía envidiar mucho a Sasuke, tenía notas perfectas, era el más popular de todo el instituto y tenía a Sakura Haruno tras de él…la chica de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado. Pero a pesar de todo conocía lo difícil que era ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Su padre siempre prefirió a su hermano mayor y siempre lo mantenía en una constante competencia para mejorar, su madre si bien lo consolaba no era suficiente para alguien como Sasuke. Su mejor amigo quería ser reconocido por su padre.

Eso era algo que Sasuke siempre decía que le envidiaba, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él a pesar de no ser el mejor de la clase (Su padre Minato había sido un maldito genio en todo) o ser el más popular.

Bueno no se podía ser perfecto en todo.

Pero en síntesis, Naruto conocía en todo a Sasuke…por eso cuando algo salía fuera de lo normal se extrañaba.

…

Fue un día normal de clases cuando noto algo diferente en su mejor amigo/ rival. Cuando era costumbre que Sasuke apuntara lo dicho por el profesor, este estaba más interesado en hablar con alguien por mensajes de texto en su celular, incluso llego a pensar que era su hermano mayor Itachi al notar la mirada de emoción en sus ojos.

Como buen amigo le interrogo después de clases, pero este solo lo ignoro durante todo el día.

Ese teme.

El momento perfecto fue después de clases, debido a la práctica que tenían tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa. Uso una excusa algo tonta para quedarse de último, se burló internamente al ver como el genio Uchiha era tan confiado como para dejar la clave que él se conocía de memoria y no borrar la conversación.

Se quedó en shock al ver el nombre de quien hablaba.

Hinata Hyuga.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a velocidad de la luz, ese nombre podría ser para chico o chica, por lo cual el teme podría estar interesado en un hombre o una mujer. Sabía que era saltar a una conclusión muy apresurada, pero no sabía que otra explicación pensar de su mirada de ilusión.

Dejo el teléfono donde estaba y salió confundido a la práctica.

No duro mucho ya que todos notaron la forma distraída de Naruto, además luego de diez balones dirigidos al rostro del rubio dejo de ser divertido.

…

Al día siguiente paso algo similar, el rostro de Sasuke parecía pensativo y solo cambiaba a la hora de contestar mensajes. Estaba indignado de que su mejor amigo no tomara apuntes en clases.

¿A quién le iba a copiar ahora?

Para su desconcierto noto como algunas chicas notaron el cambio en Sasuke, no era raro ver como Sakura e Ino le exigían saber que le pasaba al chico, si bien estaba alegre de que Sakura volteara a verlo, no era tan genial si era por Sasuke.

-Tengo cosas que hacer hoy Dobe-dijo Sasuke luego de la práctica de basquetbol.

Su mente salto de inmediato y propuso acompañarle, este se negó durante media hora y al ver que llegaba tarde algún lugar no le quedo más que aceptar su auto-invitación. Naruto agradeció su buena condición física, después de todo correr durante media hora no era algo que cualquier persona aguantara.

Cuando llegaron al parque se detuvieron, Sasuke porque era el lugar, Naruto por que se cayó con sus propios pies por el cansancio.

¿Qué era tan importante como para correr tanto?

-Sasuke-kun-dijo una voz femenina.

Desde el suelo Naruto alzo el rostro lleno de sudor y expresión de muerto, cosa que se congelo al ver lo que sucedía frente a él.

Una chica algo pequeña estaba frente a ellos, con un cuerpo que lo dejo sin aire, un hermoso cabello azulado y dos grandes ojos perla llenos de felicidad. Si bien siempre pensó que Sakura era bonita, esta chica frente a él era hermosa, una diosa en persona y alguien que hizo que su corazón hiciera una maratón a pesar de estar sentado.

Su boca estaba abierta.

-Hinata-hablo Sasuke con voz suave.

La chica se acercó para estar frente a él y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. En cambio su amigo ex cubito de hielo puso una mano sobre su cabeza para moverla de forma cariñosa.

-Sasuke-kun ya no soy una bebé-hablo ella con un adorable puchero.

-Siempre serás Hinata-chibi-comento desinteresadamente el otro como si fuera un chiste privado.

Ella inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil, luego como si fuera consiente de algo giro su rostro y vio a Naruto directo a los ojos.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

…

-¿AMIGOS?-grito Naruto incrédulo.

Se ganó una mirada envenenada de Sasuke y una algo avergonzada de Hinata, al parecer la chica era algo tímida ya que se puso a jugar con el ruedillo de su camisa floreada.

Naruto no comprendía como habían terminado en un café en el parque, pero Sasuke insistió en invitar a la chica y aunque le hizo indirectas a Naruto para que se marchara, este terco como de costumbre no se fue.

Fue un rato incomodo donde Naruto observo a un Sasuke que no conocía. El chico de pelo negro sonreía levemente y no dejaba de prestarle atención a Hinata, la chica algo tímida siempre pasaba sonrojada y tenía una charla fluida con su amigo.

Después de unos minutos no resistió la pregunta.

¿Son pareja?

El rostro de Sasuke se puso molesto y lo vio de mala forma, en cambio Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate adorable mientras negaba todo.

-Sasuke-kun era mi vecino hace algunos años y nuestras madres eran amigas, al principio no me toleraba mucho…pero luego del tiempo nos hicimos amigos-comento Hinata realmente emocionada.

Naruto se sintió indignado de no conocer ese detalle de su amigo.

-Tuve que mudarme hace tiempo, pero aun suelo conversar en ocasiones con Sasuke-kun e Itachi-nii-finalizo Hinata con ambas manos juntas.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

-Mi hermano solo te pasa coqueteando-dijo de forma molesta.

La chica se sonrojo aún más.

-I-Itachi-kun no hace eso, y-yo no le g,gusto-tartamudeo claramente nerviosa.

Sasuke le dio un leve manotazo en la cabeza, más parecido a que alguien te llamara la atención, pero fue suficiente para sacarle un pequeño chillido a Hinata. Naruto lo miro de mala forma y estuvo a punto de decirle "grosero", pero como parecía normal, ambos le ignoraron.

-Aun tienes ese tartamudeo-

-Solo sale cuando estoy muy nerviosa-

Los dos chicos de pelo oscuro se vieron enojados, pero luego Hinata sonrió animada y el otro tuvo que suspirar resignado.

-Bueno Hinata se quedara una temporada cerca de mi casa-comento de pronto Sasuke.

Naruto giro a verle y noto una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo.

-Más te vale no hacerle nada y cuidarla cuando no estoy-

Lamentablemente para él, si conocía suficiente el lado sádico de su amigo como para hacerle caso.

…

El día que Hinata ingreso al instituto fue una locura, primero ya que era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que muchos chicos quisieran intentar algo con ella, segundo era porque Sasuke fue quien obligo a todos alejarse y no dejaba que alguien se acercara a la chica. No fue difícil que el rumor de que Sasuke y Hinata estaban saliendo terminara esparcido antes del mediodía.

Naruto sintió algo de lastima cuando vio a Hinata sentada sola mientras Sasuke veía de mala forma a todos, realmente pensó en la idea de mantenerse alejado de ellos dos hasta que todo se calmara. Pero los ojos de la chica eran similares a los suyos cuando era niño y no tenía amigos.

Con valentía se puso de pie.

Su compañero de banco Shikamaru Nara, lo miro como si fuera un hombre muerto.

-Ohayo Teme, Hinata-chan-saludo con su usual felicidad.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al notar la mirada asesina de Sasuke, como también descubrió que todo el salón quedo en silencio a pesar de haber estado en un bullicio antes de que él hablara.

Metiches.

De reojo noto como Sakura lo miraba atentamente, quiso sonreír de no ser por la mirada de Sasuke.

-Su apellido es Hyuga-gruño Sasuke sobreprotector como de costumbre.

Pobre de la criatura si algún día tenía una hija.

-No hay problema que me llame por mi nombre Sasuke-kun-intento tranquilizarle Hinata.

Bueno la tenía de su parte al menos, eso le dio suficiente confianza como para sentarse en los asientos frente a ellos. De alguna manera Sasuke se las arregló para que Hinata compartiera asiento a su lado.

El aura oscura de Sasuke aumentaba.

-Entonces llámame por mi nombre también-propuso para aliviar la tensión.

La chica se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa.

-Mira repite después de mí…Na…ru…to-dijo señalando su boca de forma divertida.

Le parecía algo adorable la chica y hablar con ella era tan natural que no parecía que la primera vez que le vio fue hace unas horas el día anterior. Por suerte todos conocían como él era de abierto con todos y no generaría algún malentendido.

-N-N-Naruto-k-kun-termino viéndolo a los ojos.

No comprendió por que todo se detuvo en ese instante, como sus ojos se abrieron impresionados y su garganta repentinamente se secó. Nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron contra su voluntad.

Preciosa.

Eso fue lo único que inundo su mente y puede que fuera un tonto, pero juraba haber visto un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

No quería que esto se acabara.

Pero no termino de pensar eso cuando un dolor llego a su pierna, reacciono involuntariamente y agacho la cabeza golpeando con la mesa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Vio de mala forma a Sasuke momentos después, este parecía satisfecho luego de majarle el pie.

Bastardo.

…

La semana termino sin muchas complicaciones, excepto el gran número de chicos en la enfermería luego de intentar acercarse a la nueva estudiante Hinata Hyuga. Ya era como una ley establecida el no acercarse a la chica con segundas intenciones, incluso Sasuke revisaba bien si eran chicas, no quería que alguna fanática intentara lastimar a Hinata.

Al final de la semana apenas había cambiado una que otra palabra con una chica llamada Tenten y Temari, las dos fuera del club de fans de Sasuke.

Mientras los tres iban en dirección a su hogar (Naruto no le gustaba dejar a la pobre sola con Sasuke) los chicos notaban el desánimo en el rostro de Hinata.

-No te desanimes Hinata-chan-intento animarla Naruto.

La chica lo vio de reojo y formo una media sonrisa. Algo que le reconocía a la chica era que nunca se rendía y siempre intentaba sonreír aunque todo fuera difícil.

Sasuke no cambio su expresión seria.

-Pronto tendrás un montón de amigos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si dattebayo, eres una chica muy amable-

Ambos se sonrieron amablemente, claro hasta que Sasuke se puso en medio de ellos y miro de mala forma a Naruto.

-Pensé que haber dejado a todos esos chicos en la enfermería te dejaría claro a no acercarte mucho a Hinata-le gruño Sasuke.

Naruto lo vio comenzando a molestarse.

-Yo no intento nada con Hinata-chan, ella ocupa un amigo-

-Pero tú no pareces con esas intenciones-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-A ti te gusta Sakura recuerdas, así que aléjate de Hinata-

Por alguna razón que no comprendió Naruto, quiso darle un bonito golpe en la mejilla de su amigo. Algo en su interior se agito al reconocer que no quería que Hinata supiera que él quería a Sakura, algo extraño si se sabía por todo el mundo que él estaba enamorado de la peli rosa desde niños.

De pronto Hinata ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Haruno-san?-pregunto con inocencia.

Naruto giro a verle nervioso y algo culpable.

-Pensé que Haruno-san le gustaba Sasuke-kun-añadió la chica con una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa-Toda esta semana me ve de mala forma cuando estoy a su lado, no sabía que tenía esa relación con Naruto-kun-

Sasuke y Naruto la vieron con una expresión incrédula, esa chica era algo rara.

-A Sakura-chan si le gusta el teme-comento algo derrotado el rubio.

Los ojos de la otra brillaron.

-Un triángulo amoroso-dijo algo emocionada.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Dejemos esto y vámonos-gruño tomando la mano de la chica.

Naruto noto como este casi arrastraba a Hinata, pero su agarre era suave rosando a lo cariñoso. Por alguna razón que no comprendió Naruto ya no se sentía en un extraño triángulo amoroso.

Esas ganas de lanzarse a golpes contra Sasuke le hacían sentir en un extraño cuadrado amoroso.

…

Un mes paso volando y sin muchos cambio, lo único diferente era que Hinata se había unido al club de arte del instituto (Sus pinturas eran hermosas) y se había hecho de la amistad del chico raro que se llamaba Sai. Naruto comprendo demasiado bien las ganas de Sasuke de matar al chico pálido, pero al final este no parecía tener ninguna otra intensión con la chica y fue dejado en paz, pero siempre vigilado.

Naruto en cambio no hablaba mucho con Hinata, si bien esta era siempre amable con él, Sasuke parecía furioso al verlos juntos y siempre se metía llevándose a Hinata a otro lado.

Era un fastidio.

Para su completa sorpresa Sakura comenzó hablarle más a menudo, generalmente preguntando sobre Sasuke y la chica nueva. Se alegró de ver que Sakura no veía de mala manera a Hinata, siempre la llamaba como la chica adorable o de alguna forma cariñosa. La última vez que había escuchado a una chica hablar de forma rencorosa de Hinata sintió ganas de gritarle.

Bueno por estar en sus pensamientos, la bola mal intencionada de Sasuke logro sacarle sangre por la nariz.

De mal humor fue a la enfermería.

Aunque no duro mucho su humor, no cuando al abrir la puerta de la enfermería se topó con una adorable Hinata con su mano izquierda vendada.

La usual paz y tranquilidad al lado de la chica se transformó rápidamente en una alarmante preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado al ver unas vendas con sangre.

Hinata rio algo nerviosa.

Luego de unos momentos le explico cómo había tenido un pequeño accidente, mientras guardaba unos materiales en la bodega una caja cayo de un estante, la mayoría de cosas eran frascos de plástico y pinceles. Lamentablemente una tijera logro caer cerca de su mano y ocasiono una leve pero escandalosa cortada.

Al asegurarse que su mano estaba bien ella se ofreció de curar su rostro, esto debido a que la enfermera salió de urgencia.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto de pronto Naruto.

Habían durado unos minutos en silencio mientras ella le vendaba la nariz, pero de la nada había soltado una pequeña risa.

-Cuando te preocupaste por mí me recordaste mucho a Sasuke-kun-comento con voz cálida.

Una punzada de celos inundo su interior.

Sasuke siempre tenía que tenerlo todo.

-Hinata a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun-aseguro.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojo grandemente.

-Claro que me gusta Sasuke-kun, es un chico muy genial y siempre me cuida mucho, no le tiene miedo a nada y esa pose le hace ver cool-comento.

Los puños de Naruto se apretaron con fuerza y una mueca cubrió su rostro.

-Pero no siempre fue así-

Giro a verla sorprendido ante su rostro serio, claro que pronto se formó una sonrisa melancólica y divertida.

-De pequeño odiaba comer sus verduras y solía dármelas a mí, siempre lloraba cuando Itachi iba a clases y en más de una ocasión me grito que era una chica muy molesta-dijo en voz cómplice.

La vio confundido.

-Sasuke-kun es solo un gran amigo, no niego que de niña pensé en algo romántico con él, pero ahora solo me ve como una hermana a la cual proteger-sus usuales ojos brillantes se oscurecieron un poco-Cuando era niña siempre me molestaban otros niños, Sasuke-kun al principio me ignoraba pero de un día a otro me vino a defender, nunca supe por qué, pero comprendí que me había aceptado como amiga e incluso ahora siempre me cuida como antes por temor a verme herida-

-Suena como alguien genial dattebayo-

-Lo es-

-¿Por qué dejo de gustarte?-

-Bueno ahora él está interesado en alguien más-

Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido, Sasuke era tan popular que no tendría problema en tener a la chica que quisiera. Giro su rostro y noto una mirada algo triste en Hinata. Fue entonces cuando algo comenzó hacer click en su cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo-gruño con una mano en su cabeza.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Sasuke-kun te considera su mejor amigo, sería incapaz de intentar algo con la chica que a este le gusta-finalizo.

Perfecto a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura.

Perfecta ironía.

…

Era de noche cuando salió de su casa por algo de comer, sus padres estaban visitando a su abuelo y él decidió quedarse por que tenía exámenes. Camino hasta llegar cerca del cruce donde estaba más cerca de su puesto de ramen favorito. Miro al cielo y bostezo un poco, se preguntó si el viejo le daría doble ramen, sería un gran motivante para volver a estudiar a su casa.

Se rasco la pansa con pereza.

-Detente por favor-dijo una voz cerca.

Su pie se detuvo en el aire y sus ojos cambiaron de pereza a una ira inmensa.

Esa voz.

Giro sobre su cuerpo y corrió al callejón que acababa de pasar, lo había ignorado por la oscuridad y pensó que su ojos capto el movimiento de algún gato callejero. Pero al escuchar ese murmullo quedo claro que no era un gato.

Cuando su cuerpo llego al lugar, la luz brillo con algo de fuerza y mostro una escena que le hizo hervir toda su sangre.

Hinata estaba en el suelo temblorosa, su bolso estaba en el suelo mientras un hombre frente a ella tenía un cuchillo en su mano. Noto rápidamente un ligero corte en la mejilla de la chica y su blusa parecía que habían querido quitársela.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojo de rabia y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Cuando fue consiente de nuevo Hinata lo estaba abrazando por la espalda y estaba llorando, el chico que había intentado robarle (y quien sabe que más) estaba inconsciente bajo él y casi irreconocible por la gran cantidad de golpes.

Todo pasó algo confuso y volvió a reaccionar cuando la policía se marchó con el chico para pasar la noche en la cárcel.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata a su lado.

Rio negando con la cabeza.

Esa chica acababa de ser expuesta a un robo, incluso sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Esa debería ser mi línea dattebayo-

Hinata sonrió levemente.

Un silencio los inundo, cada uno en su propio pensamiento.

-Tengo hambre-murmuro Naruto luego de que su estómago sonara-Vamos a comer juntos-le propuso tendiéndole la mano.

La chica lo miro indecisa.

No le dejo contestar y la tomo por la mano que aun temblaba, la arrastro hasta llegar a donde minutos u horas antes iba a ir a comer. Supo que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Teuchi le dijo que estaba por cerrar, pero luego de que él le suplicara accedió a dejarles comer.

Hinata estaba callada y miraba curiosa el ramen frente a ella.

-Vamos pruébalo-le animo Naruto.

Ella asintió y con una gran elegancia comió el ramen, sus ojos brillaron y en menos de unos segundos ya había acabado con el ramen.

Teuchi y Naruto quedaron fríos de esa velocidad, eso que uno era el vendedor y el otro su mejor cliente.

-Otro onegai-pidió Hinata mostrando su plato.

Teuchi soltó una carcajada y le sirvió nuevamente, cualquier persona que comía con esa felicidad su ramen merecía un plato extra. Naruto en cambio no sabía si era que le gusto el ramen o tenía una reacción secundaria por el intento de robo.

-Elegiste a una buena chica como novia Naruto-hablo Teuchi feliz.

Ambos se sonrojaron e intentaron negarlo, al final no lograron convencerlos y quedaron de volver otro día.

Naruto observo como Hinata estaba algo más calmada, pero cuando este le dijo que la llevaría a su hogar se puso nerviosa. La chica le explico que al venir un tiempo lo hizo sola, por lo tanto estaba en un gran departamento no lejos del hogar de Sasuke, pero no quería molestar al chico por una tontería. No creía que ser casi asaltada fuera una tontería.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?-le propuso Naruto.

La chica se vio tentada a negarse, pero el miedo que tenía fue mayor.

Claro que no espero que al llegar no estuvieran sus padres, estuvo nerviosa y quiso huir, pero como siempre Naruto le convenció de que no pasaría nada malo. No todo fue tan malo, el gato de la madre de Naruto "Kyubi-chan" se hizo buenas migas con Hinata y paso entretenida un buen rato. Naruto le presto una piyama de él, aunque fue evidente que ella era pequeña ya que le quedaba nadando, solo la camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

Debido a que su cuarto era un desastre le dijo que durmiera en donde sus padres, esta asintió y prometió no tocar nada.

Naruto cayó rendido en la cama, aunque antes de acostarse sintió un mal sabor en la boca, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado con Hinata si él no hubiera estado cerca.

Un pequeño grito lo despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana, salto en la cama y cayo ridículamente al suelo. Corrió al cuarto de sus padres por inercia y descubrió como Hinata estaba encogida asustada, vio de reojo como una tormenta estaba cayendo con fuerza.

-¿Hinata?-la llamo confundido y algo adormilado.

La chica lo vio roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento Naruto te desperté-dijo apenada.

Un rayo cayó a lo lejos y noto como esta se ponía pálida. Fue inmediatamente cuando esta salto de la cama y se aferró con fuerza al chico.

Naruto se sonrojo, pero luego noto como esta no dejaba de temblar.

¿Qué hacer?

El temblor y lágrimas en la chica le hicieron suspirar.

Con delicadeza paso sus manos por las rodillas de Hinata que seguía sujeta a él, la llevo a la cama de sus padres donde la coloco. Intento soltarse de su agarre pero esta se negaba a estar sola, al final no le quedó otra que acostarse a su lado.

-Todo va estar Hinata-murmuro intentando calmarla.

-Odio las tormentas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre abandono a mi madre un día de tormenta…se fue y nunca volvió-susurro sin levantar el rostro.

Eso explicaba porque siempre hablaba solo de su madre.

-Es tonto que a mi edad esto me asuste-

-No-

-Pero a pesar de todo aún tengo miedo…no quiero volver a estar sola como ese día-

-No lo estarás-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ahora yo estoy contigo-

El rostro de Hinata se alzó con violencia, vio incrédula la mirada decidida de sus ojos azules. Fue gracioso ver como pasaba de la incredulidad a un enorme sonrojo, parecía percatarse en la situación en la que estaba. Se sintió decepcionado cuando la chica se alejó todo lo que la cama le permitía.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pensó que la iba incomodado y estuvo a punto de levantarse.

-¿P-Puedo tomar tu mano?-pidió algo roja como un tomate.

Se sorprendió y al final solo tendió su mano. La mano de la chica era pequeña y delicada, como la de una muñequita de porcelana que uno debe cuidar.

Hinata sonrió encantadoramente con las mejillas rojas.

-Muchas gracias-

Naruto bostezo, mientras cerraba los ojos pensó que lastima que esa vista solo fuera a durar esa noche. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hinata y esta le devolvió el agarre firme.

Se sentía bien.

…

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente y a pesar de haber hecho lo mismo casi toda su vida, se sintió decepcionado de que Hinata ya no estuviera. Pensó que con suerte se levantaría temprano y podría verla dormir, pero no conto con que fuera tan madrugadora. Se levantó y fue a buscarla por la casa, se detuvo sorprendido en la cocina donde la chica estaba preparando el desayuno.

Se sonrojo al verle aun con su camiseta vieja y ahora tenía puesta un short que era cuando era chico, sonrió al ver que aun así le quedaba algo grande.

-Naruto-kun ohayo-saludo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

Probablemente él estaría de igual manera.

Cuando comieron juntos el delicioso desayuno que le preparo la chica, pensó enternecido que esa imagen no era nada mala. Dormir juntos (solo dormir) hablar de tonterías hasta caer rendidos, despertarse y desayunas los dos juntos mientras ella usaba su ropa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hinata al ver como el chico se atragantaba con la comida.

…

Cuando volvió a ver a Hinata en el instituto dos días después, ambos se sonrojaron levemente y se saludaron de inmediato. Ambos notaron de reojo como Sasuke los miraba confundido, después de todo ambos acordaron que era mejor no mencionar el incidente ante su protector amigo.

Durante toda la clase Naruto paso en las nubes, era molesto pero quería volver a tomar la mano delgada de la chica, quería sostenerla y darle fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Kakashi-sensei giro el rostro confundido cuando paso cerca del chico que estaba haciendo examen, estaba con el examen todo resuelto y un curioso sonrojo en su rostro.

…

El día en que los exámenes terminaron todos festejaron, la clase se puso de acuerdo para ir a celebrar con un helado y Sasuke tuvo que acceder ante la carita de cachorro que puso Hinata. Ambos iban hablando de cosas triviales, la oportunidad perfecta para Naruto de meterse e incluirse el mismo en la conversación.

-Naruto-llamo alguien atrás de él.

Giro a ver como Sakura estaba a su lado, curiosamente no sintió ninguna emoción en especial a parte de la decepción de no poder ir hablar con Hinata.

-Hola Sakura-chan-saludo algo apagado viendo de reojo a Sasuke y Hinata.

La peli azul había vuelto a verle durante un segundo (oportunidad que había buscado todo el día) noto algo de sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Sakura y como luego asintió algo triste, tomo la mano de Sasuke y se adelantó rápido al grupo.

Esa baka.

-Es increíble pensar que no son nada-murmuro para sí misma Sakura.

Sintió algo de molestia en su interior.

-Bueno ellos son solo amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Hai-

-Sasuke es amigo de Hinata al igual que tú eres amigo de ella-afirmo Sakura viéndolo divertida.

Su expresión se enfureció sin pensarlo, no le gustaba ver una oración donde estaba Sasuke, Hinata y él, menos de parte de Sakura. Pero sobre todo odiaba saber que él era para Hinata lo mismo que Sasuke.

Solo amigos.

-Supongo-comento pateando una piedra imaginaria.

Sakura seguía sonriendo.

-Naruto eres tan predecible-murmuro de pronto con una sonrisa.

Giro a verle confundido.

-Eres alguien que suele demostrar sus emociones fácilmente, por eso se nota que te interesa Hinata-chan-hablo con diversión.

Todo su rostro se sonrojo.

Eso no era verdad.

A él no le gustaba…vale, puede que si le gustara un poquito, bueno puede que le gustara mucho. Su rostro se sombreo al descubrir que realmente le gustaba la chica y no sabía desde cuando, tal vez desde la primera vez que la vio en el parque.

Giro a ver a Sakura con la frente sombreada de azul.

-¿De verdad se nota mucho?-cuestiono derrotado.

Ella sonrió.

-No tanto, de hecho pareciera que es cualquier otra amiga, pero hace unos días si te ven con cuidado pueden ver un brillo en tus ojos al ver a la chica, ni siquiera cuando decías que estabas enamorado de mí tenías ese brillo-le dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo-

Ambos se sonrieron divertidos.

…

Cuando todos estaban comiendo helado aprovecho para hablar con Sakura, era evidente que la chica sabía que ya no tenía sentimientos por ella, pero prefería dejarlo todo claro. Al final fue divertido y rieron como grandes amigos, algo que no era muy lejos de lo que tenían. Por estar tan concentrado en Sakura diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba de Hinata.

Que era una chica adorable, dulce, que siempre sonreía y que cocinaba delicioso (Sakura tuvo la decencia de no preguntar como sabía eso). Por estar tan ocupado no descubrió que la chica en cuestión se había ido.

Salió corriendo a buscarle.

Noto de inmediato el cruce donde se separaban Sasuke y Hinata, tomo a la derecha sabiendo que era el que tomaba la chica. No duro mucho corriendo cuando vio la figura de la joven a la distancia, caminando algo más lento que de costumbre.

-HINATA-grito intentando que se detuviera.

Así lo hizo.

La chica giro a verla con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, pero para su horror vio un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo ella incrédula.

Se acercó lo suficiente para estar frente a ella, no quiso acercarse mucho para no asustarle, pero realmente quería abrazarle con fuerzas para que dejara de llorar.

-Estabas llorando-murmuro preocupado.

Ella negó inútilmente.

-Deberías estar con Haruno-san-dijo como si intentara convencerse a sí misma.

Naruto quedo mudo ante eso.

¿Ella estaba así por él?

Eso era imposible, no comprendía por que la chica estaría triste porque él estuviera hablando con Sakura. Luego recordó las veces que el observo algo molesto como ella hablaba con Sasuke.

¿Acaso ella…?

No era posible, ella había dicho lo de Sasuke, pensó que de apoyar alguno de los dos ella elegiría al Uchiha.

-Pero a Sasuke le gusta Sakura-hablo incrédulo.

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza y mordió su labio.

-Pensé que preferías a Sasuke-

-Sasuke es mi gran amigo-

-Entonces deberías apoyarlo a él con Sakura, ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque quiero que seas feliz-

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, azules contra perlas estuvieron durante un rato en una lucha, ambos buscando el significado de las palabras del otro.

Naruto fue el primero en sonreír incrédulo.

-Eres sorprendente dattebayo-dijo negando divertido.

Hinata se puso tensa al ver al rubio caminar a su lado, su respiración se detuvo al ver al suelo y notar como los pies del chico estaba casi al límite de tocar los suyos. Alzo tímidamente el rostro que ya estaba sonrojado, su corazón se agito al ver una hermosa sonrisa radiante en el rostro del chico.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir la mano del chico sobre su mejilla, era un roce muy cálido.

-Pero Sakura-chan no me interesa más que solo como una amiga-dijo viéndola fijamente.

Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, mientras que las de él solo eran algo más sutiles.

-Porque ahora en mi mente solo tengo a una adorable chica nueva, es bastante linda y cocina delicioso, dicen que vive por aquí-

-Yo no conozco a nadie así-

-¿Segura? Es una chica de pelo largo azulado, ojos muy bonitos y que tiende a meterse en problemas, pero no me importa ya que siempre pienso estar a su lado protegiéndola-

-¿Siempre?-

-Por supuesto dattebayo-

Naruto se sintió feliz al ver el rostro de Hinata brillar y sonreír como a él le gustaba. Rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo donde ella calzo perfectamente, su cabeza estaba en su pecho y era como arrullarla. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero algo le dijo que era donde la chica debía estar.

No le interesaba que pensara Sasuke.

No importaba quien se interpusiera.

Esa chica no se movería de sus brazos, porque él era lo suficientemente de decir que esa chica le pertenecía en ese momento y él nunca dejaba lo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Al menos ya puedo decirle a Teuchi que eres mi novia-

-Hai-

Era curioso como algo dentro de él, una paz que no conocía, estaba presente solo con estar cerca de esta chica.

Sí que se había enamorado.

 **Fin**

 _Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
